


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Mary Morstan and John Watson's Wedding, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, This Is STUPID, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why didn't you say anything?" John murmurs and runs his hands along Sherlocks tie.Wedding be damned, right now he doesn't care who is watching. Right now John Watson wants to kiss and touch this man over and over."Because you chose her."





	Cake

John watches with fascination as Sherlock licks his fingers one at a time. The suggestions he is making are truly beautiful and only brings wonders to John's mind of what his mouth can really do. Warm wet lips wrapped around his-

"Cake." 

John blinks, unaware how long he'd been staring. "Excuse me?"

Sherlock smiles and dips his finger onto his plate, swiping the remains of crumbs and frosting from the bottom. "It's delicious."

"Thanks." John's face turns slightly red. Was he really imagining Sherlock giving him a blowjob on his wedding day?

Sherlock sticks the last of the frosting into his mouth and closes his eyes with a quick moan of approval. Yes, he is very much enjoying his cake.

Sherlock makes a smacking noise as he pops his finger back out then opens his eyes and gives John a innocent look. Those eyes! 

"May I please have some more?" Sherlock says softly and bats his eyelashes. John's heart flutters. Oh god yes!

"Yeah sure." John smiles. He goes to cut a piece and sees Mary leave the table. Sherlock hands his plate over and as John passes him another slice he wonders, should he dare?

The two look into each other's eyes. For the rest of his life John knows he'll be stuck with Mary but for the moment, it's just the two of them and no one else in the world. 

Sherlock smirks and as the soon as John sees the light in his eyes John knows he will forever love this man.

John smiles as he finds himself drawing closer.

"My dear Watson." He hears Sherlock whisper in his ear and his voice is so smooth it makes John want to purr.

"Yes Holmes?" John replies as he brushes his lips against Sherlock's skin.

"You got something on your cheek." Sherlock says.  
John turns his head, expectant for a kiss, but instead his face is smudged with a small portion of cake.

Sherlock howls with laughter.  
John shakes his head as he wipes himself off. "Right. Very funny."

He looks to Sherlock with a smile.

Sherlock presses closer to John to give him the kiss he so rightfully deserves but as he does it's only a matter of seconds before a handful of frosting is smeared against Sherlocks mouth.

The two take a moment to realize they are both covered with cake before they both start chuckling.

"Its always been you." Sherlock finally says.

John closes his eyes. He wonders what they must look like to everyone watching. He wonders what Sherlock's lips taste like. He wonders if Sherlock is going to kiss him here.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John murmurs and runs his hands along Sherlocks tie.

Wedding be damned, right now he doesn't care who is watching. Right now John Watson wants to kiss and touch this man over and over.

"Because you chose her."


End file.
